legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen entering the house as they lay Scott down on the couch) Zulu: Just stay calm Scott. Scott: Thank...you.... Zulu: Don't thank me yet. Alex: What happened while you were down there? Zulu: He was hit by a gas grenade. Tenya: He must've been exposed to much more than that! Erin: What happened out there?? Izuku: Electro wasn't there... Ginetra however was. Uraraka: Ginetra??? Zulu: Yeah... As I'm sure you can tell, Holden came and caught us all. Ginetra helped us escape but she ran off when we were attacked. Izuku: Didn't even try to help. Alex: Izuku, you've been shot! Izuku: Yeah.. Gnn! I know.. Uraraka: *Starts to help Izkuk* Come on we gotta get you to lay down. Miles: Looks like wasn't a good idea to send so few of us after Electro. Alex: Yeah... I know... Scott: I....do not feel so well. Alex: Something's definitely up with him. Zulu: I healed him from the poison so this is being caused by something else entirely. Erin: But what? Zulu: Something was in that grenade. Omega: It's his DNA. Alex: Huh? Omega: It's mutating. Mina: Mutating? Alex: How? Omega: Whatever that grenade sprayed, it wasn't just poison. Somehow, he came into direct contact with Targhul DNA. Zulu: Are you saying his DNA's mutating? Omega: Exactly. (The group looks over at Scott as he sits up rubbing his head) Scott: Aww man...My head. Alex: You good man? Scott: I think so. Alex: Here let me help you up. (Alex puts his hand out for Scott who grabs it, causing Alex to yell in pain) Scott: Whoa! Erin: Alex are you okay?! Alex: GAAAH!! SCOTT LET GO LET GO!!! (Scott lets go as Alex grabs his hand in pain) Uraraka: Alex are you hurt?! Jessica: It's not broken is it? Alex: No, but that hurt like hell! Scott: I'm sorry! Zulu: Whoa man. Charlie: You sure you're okay Scott? Scott: I think so. Alex: Goddamn Scott it felt like you super strength or something! Scott: What's... What's happening to me? Momo: Is.. Is this one of the mutations? Omega: Has to be. But look at his eyes! Scott: Why? What's wrong with my eyes? (The heroes look at Scott's eyes, showing off their red color and slit pupils) Omega: Scott, you can see right? Scott: Yeah of course I can see. Omega: Hey, can someone cut the lights in here? Erin: Why? Omega: I wanna test something. (Erin turns the lights in the room off alongside the surrounding lights, covering the room and heroes in darkness) Scott: Uhhh, you guys know that I can still see you right? Alex: You can? Scott: Yeah I- WHOA!! I can! Omega: Night vision. I suspected as much. Scott: I'm picking up thermal waves too! Whoa, this is sick! Omega: Thermal too? Alex: What is that mutation doing to him? Scott: Who cares? This is awesome! Erin: You sure it's safe? Omega: He seems fine so far. Scott: You know it Omega! Charlie: Part Targhul huh? I like it! Scott: Hell yeah! (Scott and Charlie high five) Scott: Dude, just imagine the possibilities with this! Alex: Just calm down for a second Scott. You don't know what that could do to you. Ian: It could have some bad side effects. Scott: Well nothing bad's happening to me right now. So why would it happen then? Alex: Yeah but- (Alex feels something land on his shoulder as Sammy is seen in his slime form on Alex's shoulder.) Sammy: Hey Alex! Alex: Hey Sammy. Sammy: What's going on here? Alex: Oh nothing, Scott's just- Scott: I'm part Targhul now Sammy! Sammy: Really?! Scott: Yeah! Sammy: Awesome! Alex: Could you not yell in my ear please Sammy? Sammy: Oh, sorry. Alex: It's fine. Scott: Part Targhul. Awesome! Alex: You sure you wanna stay like that man? Ian: Yeah, I can revert the effect if you- Scott: No! Kiro: Well then. Scott: I'm keeping this. It's too good for me to throw away! Omega: Just be careful. We don't know the extent of that stuff on your body. Scott: I think I'll be fine Omega. Erin: Are you sure Scott? Scott: Totally! This is awesome! Targhul DNA rocks! Mina: Wow. Scott really like being part Targhul. Scott: Hey you have a Targhul for a child so why not? Sammy: I wonder if he got smarter. Alex: Huh? Sammy: Scott, what's the distance between earth and the sun? Erin: Sammy, why would he- Scott: The distance between earth and the sun is about an average distance of ninety-three million miles. (The group stands stunned by Scott's response) Alex: Excuse me? Scott: Whoa, I didn't know that before! Jack: Hold on that's bull shit! How the hell does Targhul DNA make him smarter!? Omega: Targhuls are smart creatures. Jack: Yeah but- HOW?! Scott: No clue to be honest. I guess these things just happen. Jack: Awww! That's not fair. Erin: Hey, you're smart too Jack. Jack: Not on his level! Scott: Sucks to be you then! Jack: You wanna fight Scott?! Scott: Hey chill out, I was just joshing you dude. Jack: *growls* Erin: Oh calm down sweetie. (Erin hugs Jack as he calms down) Jack: Fine. Erin: There you go. (Erin kisses Jack on the cheek) Alex: So, a Targhul Hybrid huh? Sammy: And I thought I'd be the only one on the team. Scott: oh man.. This is gonna be awesome. Just wait till I see Carnage or any of those other assholes. Holden is gonna regret giving me this. Alex: *Thinking* Wow. Scott is now acting different. He seems ready to take on the world. Miles: Yo Scott, fist bump! Scott: You know it! (Scott fist bumps Miles, accidentally sending him flying across the room) Scott: Oops sorry! Miles: Ow. Scott: Guess I don't know my own strength yet. Miles: Yeah, definitely. Alex: Whoa. Omega: Just try to be careful next time Scott. Scott: You got it! Sammy: So cool! Jessica: You're telling me Sammy! (Sammy jumps over to Jessica as Alex feels slime on his shoulder) Alex: Ah man. Sammy: Sorry Alex! Alex: It's fine Sammy. Now I gotta wash my shirt again. Sammy: Sorry. Jessica: It's okay Sammy, it's not your fault. Sammy: I know. Alex: I'll be right back. (Alex walks to his room to change shirts.) Jessica: Well, me and Sammy are gonna head to our room. Sammy: Yeah! I forgot it was May fourth! Erin: Ooh those movies are on right? Jessica: Yeah! Erin: Awesome! Jessica: Come on Sammy! Sammy: YAY! (Jessica and Sammy run down to their room.) Sammy: Alright, I'll set it up you go find snacks! Jessica: Okay! (Jessica walks down the hall toward the kitchen before stopping in front of Alex's room as she hears his voice) Alex: Aw man, the slime went all the way through. (Jessica sees Alex through the crack in his door as he takes his shirt off, causing her to blush) Alex: Goddammit, all I got left is a Minecraft shirt and some emoji T-Shirt from two years ago. (Jessica finds she's unable to stop staring) Alex: *Tosses the shirt into the dirty clothes hamper and sighs* I guess I'll have to find something else. (Alex stands there, hands on his sides as he thinks for a minute. Jessica's blush gets more and more red) Jessica: *Thinking* Oh wow... Those... Those abs... So amazing. Alex: Where the hell is my- Oh there it is! (Sammy is seen walking out) Sammy: Hey I- Jessica what are you doing? Jessica: !! Alex: Huh? (Jessica rushes over to Sammy, grabs him and then hides. Alex opens his door a bit) Alex: Hello? …….. *Shrugs. Closes the door all the way* Jessica: *Sighs with relief* Sammy: Uhhh, what the heck were you doing out there? Jessica: Oh I uhhhh, I was trying to figure out what you wanted to eat! Sammy: It doesn't matter to me. But why were you- (Sammy then realizes as he smiles at Jessica) Jessica: What? Sammy: You like him don't you? Jessica: *Starts to blush* Wh-What??? Sammy: You totally like him don't you? Jessica: I- I uh- … O-Of course I like him, he's my friend. Sammy: You know what I'm talking about Jessica. Jessica: I-Its not like that! Sammy: Really? I find it kind of funny that you were looking in his room while he was looking for a shirt. Jessica: I-I was just- Sammy: Hey it's fine with me. I won't tell him. You can do that yourself. Jessica: It's not like that! Sammy: Mhm. Jessica: Just don't tell him. Sammy: I won't. Now Erin on the other hand... Jessica: NO! Sammy: Hey, don't blame me if she catches you eyeing him like a piece of meat. Jessica: *Gasp* I WAS NOT! Hmph! *Walks off* Sammy: Hmm.. Love's a weird thing. Jessica: I can't believe Sammy said those things. Its not like that at all! *Stops* …. Isn't it? (Alex comes out of his room wearing a new shirt as he looks around and finds Jessica) Alex: Oh, hey Jessica! (Jessica blushes as she turns to face Alex) Jessica: Hey....Alex! Alex: You okay? Jessica: Uhhh yeah! It's just a little hot in here is all. Alex: Huh? No it's not. Jessica: Well uhhh, I was just- You know how- Uhhh, never mind. Alex: Well, as long as you're okay. Anyway, I'm going back to check on Scott. See you around. Jessica: Uh yeah! Have fun with that! Alex: Enjoy your movie night! (Alex walks off as Jessica watches him) Jessica:.... *Thinking* Alex... Am... Am I really.... Falling in love with you? (Jessica stands there, lost in her own thoughts. She wonders if she really is in love with Alex, or if its something. And if she is in love, then can she admit it to Alex...) TO BE CONTINUE... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts